


A Picture in Time

by AlexTheShipper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, BAMF Stiles, Everyone Is Alive, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mentioned Kate Argent, Morally Ambiguous Stiles Stilinski, Time Travel Fix-It, Warning: Kate Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: Stiles goes back in time to save his pack mates, even if his pack never exists because of it. Step 1, kill Kate Argent.
Relationships: Kate Argent/Derek Hale
Comments: 17
Kudos: 598





	A Picture in Time

Peter growls at him, and it would be menacing, but it’s been a long time since Stiles was afraid of Peter Hale. Not to mention a Peter Hale with a baby face and golden eyes.

“Bad puppy.” He scolds the growling werewolf, and apparently lacking any sense of self preservation, reaches out to tap him disapprovingly on the nose. Peter’s eyes cross for a moment as he follows the movement, growl stopping from sheer shock at this stranger’s audacity.

“Oh, my gods.” A voice whispers. Stiles glances over to see a teenage girl, most likely Laura Hale. She’s snickering, a hand covering her mouth.

“How dare you!” Peter hisses, pulling himself up to his full height. It’s an obvious attempt to intimidate which is made rather ineffective because Stiles is an inch taller than the werewolf. He almost laughs.

“No. Bad Puppy.” Stiles says rolling his eyes at the werewolf’s theatrics. His hand snakes out to tap Peter on the nose again.

Peter bares his fangs at the stranger, rage coursing through him.

“Nope.” Stiles decides, and it’s a simple flex of magic, causing the scent of honeydew to fill the air. Peter’s fangs retract, despite his attempts to keep them out, just in time for Stiles to tap his nose. “Keep the fangs away and behave.”

“What do you think you’re doing?” Talia demands, and Stiles can see her warring between amusement at her brothers’ plight, and anger at the treatment of her packmate.

“I’m so glad you asked Alpha Hale.” Stiles says, turning his back on Peter as if the werewolf is no concern. Peter’s growling form forgotten. “I’m here to save your pack’s lives.”

There’s silence in the clearing as everyone processes that.

“And how exactly are you going to do that?” Talia asks, unimpressed. There’s a hint of fear in her eyes now, good, there should be.

“Easy. I’m going to kill Derek’s girlfriend.” He explains. It’s easily the most obvious solution, without the fire everything changes. No comatose Peter means no one to kill Laura and steal the alpha power. No Alpha Peter means no biting random teenagers. A stable pack presence should prevent pretty much everything else.

Still he’s not surprised when Peter leaps at him, claws out stretched. Stiles steps out of the way in an easy step, using one hand to redirect Peter so that he’s crashing into Talia.

“Peter!” She cries, trying to pull herself back to her feet. Stiles has to work not to laugh. Instead he tuts in disapproval shaking his head.

“Peter, dude I really thought you were smarter than this.” Stiles is thoroughly unimpressed with younger Peter. Peter doesn’t meet his eyes and Stiles wonders if the wolf is ashamed, how curious. “You should never attack an unknown enemy head on Peter, you need to gather information first, and strike when your opponent least expects it.”

He can see Derek skirting along the edge of the room, and he smiles to himself.

“See, Derek has the right idea.” He points to the kid whose eyes go wide as saucers. “He at least attempted to gather information from your failed attack, and wait until I was sufficiently distracted.”

“Not distracted enough.” Derek hisses, and Stiles smiles at him.

“Oh, sour wolf. It’s been a long time since you’ve been able to sneak up on me.” It’s true, his magic had a tendency for alerting him of the pack’s locations at all times, even now Derek’s presence was like a lighthouse.

“How do you know my son?” Talia asks, and Stiles just smiles at her.

“I don’t.” He answers truthfully, his Derek is not this Derek, and hopefully this Derek will never become his Derek. Hopefully this Derek never has reason to. “Now Derek, when is your next meeting with Kate Argent?” He asks, ignoring the cries of confusion coming from everyone else.

“I won’t let you hurt her.” Derek says, and he looks every inch the stubborn teenager he is. “We love each other.” Stiles hates to have to tell him, but it’s time for a reality check.

“No, you love her.” Stiles says. “She is a hunter, and you will be the third teenage boy she rapes in order to get enough information to burn their pack alive.” There’s a vicious growl from Talia but Stiles only has eyes for Derek.

“I consented.” Derek says, but he looks afraid now.

“Derek, it doesn’t count as consent when an adult manipulates you into doing things, spilling secrets you don’t want to.” Stiles says, and he hates the heart break in Derek’s eyes. “Kate Argent is a monster, and I’m so sorry I couldn’t get here before she hurt you.”

“She’d never hurt me!” Derek insists, and his eyes flash blue.

“Listen to my heart beat.” Stiles says. “My name is Stiles Stilinski, and I’m from a future where she already did. She burned your house down with most of your pack trapped inside. Your mom, your dad, your brother, your cousins, aunts, uncles, all dead Derek. You survived, you were my alpha.”

“But Laura’s supposed to be Alpha.” Derek whispers.

“She was, for a while.” Stiles says. “I never got to meet her. I found half her body in the woods though, cut in two by hunters.” He doesn’t want to mention Peter doesn’t want to complicate things.

“Why are you here? Why now?” Derek asks, and Stiles tries not to look as broken as he is.

“I lost my alpha.” He admits, and he won’t meet Derek’s eyes. “I had to come back, had to save my pack. Even if they never exist because of it.”

“I was meeting her after school tomorrow.” Derek whispers, and Stiles hates the sad look in his eyes, but he’ll get over it. He won’t lose everything here.

“Thank you, Derek.” He’s gone before anyone else can speak. He has a hunter to kill. After that, well Gerard Argent better watch his back.


End file.
